Desire
by MistyWhispers
Summary: Every fancied your best friends boyfriend? And kind of realised you're seriously in love with him, and you can actuallly get him, but you've got to pay a price for it; Your best friend. Yeah. Ouch.


_Is it really that bad to fancy the guy your best friend is dating? Well… of course it is, but I have my reasons… I'm only human! Can I really control how I feel? Nope, thought not… well maybe if I try hard enough, but honestly speaking, do I really _want _to try?_

The same old argument echoed through my head as I ran along the quiet streets of Crestview, the small town bordering the south western coast of England, where I've lived all my life. It's been my home for sixteen years. I glanced down at the black watch that lay on my wrist as I continued to run. _7:00. _I'd been running for half an hour! I always ran for at least an hour in the morning, I ran down to the one place where I loved to be in the mornings, when it was peaceful. It helped me clear my mind out – while I sat at my little place, and watched the scenery, and the running also helped me keep fit!

I slowed down slightly, I was running before, I'd reduced to a jog. The shops were just beginning to open up and a couple of people could be seen going for their morning walks and runs. I sighed, my destination wasn't far. I kept running for at least 10 more minutes before I finally reached the place where I longed to be. Ahead of me, was a huge rock, no one ever climbed up the rock, they reckoned it was too dangerous, but it was like my secret hang out. I came here every morning, when I needed some 'me time' when I needed some time to get away from people and think.

I doubled over, taking in deep breaths. I must've waited for at least 5 more minutes before I began to climb up the rock. It was something I'd been doing everyday for the past 5 years, so it didn't really seem that hard anymore. I pushed myself to the top, before walking to the other end of the rock, and sitting down on its hard surface. Before me stood the best view ever; the sight of the vast sea, flowing elegantly before my eyes, with the oranges, yellows and reds from the sun filling up the skies in the background.

I smiled. _Finally home, home sweet home. _The thought made my smile grow wider, but honestly speaking the beach… well the rock… did feel more home-like than my actual house – which was always filled with bickering voices and slamming doors. But here, by the rock, there was no one screaming about their lost T-shirts, or how they couldn't be bothered to tidy up their room.

_**Buzz**_

The moment of calm was interrupted by my phone buzzing inside my pocket. I rolled my eyes before getting my _Nokia 6111 pink _out of my pocket and seeing the name on the caller I.D.

"Heya Roxy! What's up?" My voice cracked towards the end due to the lack of use, and I sounded out of breath as well.

"Violet Summer, Where on this Earth _are _you!?" Roxanne sounded frustrated.

"I, uh-" I frowned before it all clicked, "Oh crap! I'm so sorry Roxy! Christ! You're leaving for camp today, Oh dear… okay, what time does your coach leave?"

"In half an hour, so get outside the school _right now!_" Okay she really was frustrated. Horribly.

"I'll be there in ten!" I slid my phone shut before jumping to my feet.

I ran down the staircases that lead to the sea… I don't think anyone in the town really bothered noticing the staircases, but they were still there. I splashed my way through the shallow part of the sea, and began sprinting my way back towards the main road. _Shit, shit! How could I forget that Roxy was leaving today? I'm such an amazing best friend aren't I…! Hurrah me! Bloody hell Violet, get some _good _memory! Your memory is going from bad… to worse!_

I stopped outside the school gates, my breathing heavy, I doubled over placing my hands on my knees. Looking around I noticed nearly the whole of Yr. 11 standing around with huge bags on their back, and in the school parking lot, I noticed two coaches. I sighed; I was the only one who wasn't going to Devon for the Year 11 Summer Camp. School finished early for us Year 11's. A month early. It was still June, 1st of June.

I sighed before I stood up straight again, and no sooner had I managed to blink I felt a pair of hands drop onto either of my shoulders behind me. I screamed. I turned around taking in a deep breath. "Revenge is sweet!" The 5'8 figure of Roxanne Jones, with medium length wavy brown hair, and honey brown eyes. I rolled my eyes at her before hugging her.

"_I'm_ _so sorry!_" I muttered breaking away from the hug

"It's fine! At least you're here now." We both rolled our eyes before she raised an eyebrow. "Where were you anyway?"

"Running," I said shrugging, I sighed before changing the topic. "Where's Justin, aren't you two meant to be going together or something… he can't be with his friends… 'Cause I'm the only twat who's _not _actually going." I rolled my eyes – it was quite an annoying habit which both Roxy and I had, we'd sort of picked it up from each other, and now begun rolling our eyes at literally anything and everything.

"He can't come," She frowned.

"Huh? Who, what, when, where, why!?"

"He had some sort of disagreement with his dad this morning."

"Aww Roxy!" I hugged her.

"Yup, it sucks… but I've got my other friends." She shrugged, before a pair of hands fell in front of her eyes. Behind her stood the 5'11 figure of Justin Foster, looking as handsome as ever with his gorgeous brown hair, and cool green eyes.

"Guess who," his voice had a humouring tone to it.

"Justin!" Roxy's voice sounded like she was rolling her eyes, and I guess I was right because when she took his hands off her eyes, her eyes were sort of rolling back into position. Roxy turned around and pecked his lips.

I turned my head around, thrusting my hands in my black tracksuit bottom's pockets. I felt my stomach lurch… with jealousy. It happened _every time! _I really had to get a grip, I'd liked Justin for two years now… but he still thought of me as 'Roxy's best friend' I mean, I barely even had an identity of my own with him… but then again, I barely had an identity of my own with anyone. Unless of course my world famous title: _The Crazy Idiotic Weird Freak. _I sighed before Roxy poked my arm. "Don't worry Vi, the torturing-vi bits are over." Roxy was grinning. I rolled my eyes as I turned around and looked at her smiling. She sighed and tapped my head, "Adorable as always!" she cooed.

"Shut up Roxy!" I hissed playfully narrowing my eyes.

"Ooooh Catfight." It was Justin who spoke; my stomach did a flip-turn-thing. Roxy laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Get in the coach everyone! Time to leave!" Mr. O'Donald's voice echoed around the front yard of the school. Roxy pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back, and it may just have been… uh… 10 years, after we broke up. Roxy gave Justin a peck on the cheek, before she turned around from us and walked towards the coach, dragging her bag behind her. I waved a final goodbye at her, trying my best to keep Justin out of sight, as I turned around and began walking towards the school gates, _Now, back home… where I can watch mum scream at Ivy for taking to long on the laptop, and hear her screaming her head off at dad because he refuses to get out of bed. Great._

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I shoved my hands in my black-track-suit-bottom pockets. "Violet!" It was Justin. _Just the thing I was trying to avoid, but do I really need to avoid it? Yes! I do! He's dating my best friend!! _A smile twitched on my face, which I hurried to hide as I stopped walking, and turned my head around to look at him. "You a loner as well then?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"I guess so," I shrugged "Unless you count me sitting around with Ivy."

"Ah, Ivy and Tia." He let out a cough-laugh. "Those two scare me,"

"Me too," I admitted.

Our younger sisters, both 13, were best friends, and they were 'Harry Potter obsessed freaks' and they'd somehow managed to find this website, and literally lived off it. They'd met some people off that website, and they had named their little group _The HM Crew _… and our sisters were the youngest in the group. And they both acted like absolute maniacs. So it scared me quite a bit, seeing my sister was talking to some random people who were _all _older than her, and there were like, 11 of them in all.

"So, you doing anything much today?" Justin asked casually

"Nope." I popped the 'p'

"Fair enough, where you off to now?"

I was _hoping _he'd ask me for coffee or something, but stupid thought, It was _not _happening. "I'd go running down to the beach," I began…_Okay he really did not need to know that!_ "But I honestly can't be bothered at the moment, so its home I guess." I shrugged. _That's it, Keep it short and simple. _"How 'bout you?"

"I'm coming down to yours, so I'll just walk it with you now… if you don't mind."


End file.
